Losing Midnight
by chalkhands96
Summary: Nathan wanted his life to end. He wanted nothing more than to be buried alongside his best friend. Until he met Koda. Until Koda sparked a fire in him like no other.


Nathan watched as snow lightly drifted down onto the empty Boston streets. Tonight would be the night, he decided, putting out his cigarette on the brick wall he had been leaning against since the sun sank below the horizon. He was tired of feeling so detached, tired of the nightmares, and tired of being alone. He had heard the rumors floating among his race since he had joined the Order ten years ago. He knew what his race thought of him. Born of those who had wreaked havoc among those of his race and human races, then joining the Order and becoming known as a stone cold, emotionless, killer made people talk. They all talked. And he heard them.

Too bad what they didn't know was that they were right. He was empty, emotionless, and cold. Nathan had only ever cared for one person and now that person was gone. Kellan. Just the name brought a pang to his chest. He hated that he couldn't care for his mother, Hunter, Mira, or any of the others no matter how hard he tried. It had always been Kellan Archer. And Kellan had been gone for five years. Yeah, Nathan was cold and alone. And he was completely ready for it to be all over.

He wasn't going to end it the pussy way. No gun through the brain, noose around the neck shit. He would go down like the warrior he was, fighting to the death. His mind was made up and there was no one to stop him. Ever since Kellan, Nathan had refused to work with a partner. Lucan hadn't approved and his mother had thrown a fit but he didn't give a flying fuck. He was a twenty eight year old man and he'd be damned if he was going to let mommy-dearest tell him what the hell he was going to do. At least Hunter understood. Kellan sure as hell would have.

No, Nathan was not gay and he didn't have a thing for Kellan. The thing was, when Nathan moved in with the Order the only people remotely his age were Kellan and Mira. Mira was great company and all, but Kellan was just somehow better. Maybe it was because he was thirteen like Nathan. Or maybe it was because he was another guy with aspirations to join the Order too. Whatever the reason, Kellan and Nathan began training together, teaching each other, and making each other better. They were soon as inseparable as true brothers. And when they turned eighteen, the both took the vow together.

But, life's a bitch and Kellan was killed by a group of Rouges. Five years ago to the day. Nathan hadn't been on patrol that night and instead chose to spend the night in some stranger's bed. He couldn't even remember the girl's name. All he remembered was going home to a teary eyed Corrine and a somber faced Hunter. Nathan knew immediately and rushed to the small cathedral within the compound. He had frozen in the doorway and took in the sight of a body lying under a plain white sheet. Corrine had tried to stop him from lifting the sheet, but she failed.

Nathan's heart had shattered at the sight of his best friend's bruised and bloodied face. Kellan was gone, and with him went the part of Nathan that ever smiled. At the ceremony it was Nathan who carried his brother's body into the sun. Nathan had sat with Kellan's body for nearly fifteen minutes before Hunter charged though the door and dragged him inside. Nathan had wanted to die alongside his best friend.

So Nathan waited, breathing in every few seconds for the stench of a Rouge. He chose this seedy neighborhood for a reason and knew it would be in no time that a Rouge would stumble in. Over the past few months there had been many sighting of the telltale ash piles of a Rouge being killed. Someone around here was killing Rouges, and something about this place drew them here. Although Nathan didn't know why, the place had shitty housing and smelled like raw sewage. Nathan lit another cigarette and looked off into the horizon.

It was past 4 am and the sun would be coming up in a couple of hours.

Koda watched in amazement as the gaping hole in Klaus' chest slowly knitted itself back together. Although she had been under Lena's healing gift numerous times it never failed to leave her awestruck. She was even more amazed at Lena's professional attitude toward healing, even though the patient in question was her mate. Koda had seen many Breed mates rush into a panic at the sight of their injured mate, but Lena always kept her cool. Which is exactly why Lena was Koda's second in command.

For Koda, life was all about being alert and ready. She had about forty lives to protect and she took that job very seriously. Every night she was completely ready to give up her life to protect the group of young Breed mates and newly mated couples. Dark havens were too dangerous for them to live in. For the Breed mates, life had either always been the streets, or they were force here out of fear. Koda wouldn't let them be afraid.

When Koda left her Dark haven, just days after turning seventeen, she had no intention of turning back. Although the horrors she lived through were rare, they still happened. When on the streets she began finding Breed mates, lost and alone, and took them under her wing. They had all suffered the same damage she had and she was not about to let them get hurt anymore. Slowly the group went from about five girls to about forty. All hidden away in the streets of Boston.

Many of the girls came and went. Only a few stayed, helping Koda run the "shelter". And when Rouges began to move toward their side of the city, Koda began patrolling a twelve block radius surrounding the apartment complex they all inhabited. Some girls got mates, and they started helping out with patrols too.

Which brings us to where we are now.

Hey this is just to get the story started. It will get better I promise! Please tell me what you think.


End file.
